Tengoku No Namida
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: After being lost in an unknown world, Alex finds himself seeking help from a friend he was sure was dead long ago. Now, he's forced to live through life with different types of beings and spirits until he's able to get back home.
1. Prologue

**Tengoku No Namida**

**~Prologue~**

_**CRACK!**_

With a huff, Alex flung himself out of harm's way, landing safely a few feet away from large parts the crushed ceiling.

"Honey, are you okay?!" his mother called, pure worry in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he replied, looking over the rubble. She gave a relieved sigh, before carefully climbing over, her husband right behind her to make sure she didn't trip and fall.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea," she sighed finally reaching the other end, hugging her son.

"Don't worry, sweetheart!" chuckled the man, soon standing next to his loved ones. "Just a quick peak, and then we'll leave! We just have to be careful!"

"_Quick_," she emphasized, giving her husband a stern look. "Alex nearly got killed for just walking inside!"

"I'm fine, mom," he spoke, smiling at her. She nodded, and without another word, the three continued through the old building. Dust bunnies hid in every nook and cranny they could find. Little moths fluttered about, dancing with the falling particles in the air.

"This might have been an old town," Alex admired the land outside the building, trying to actually imagine people running around. The soft breeze blew throughout the empty village, gently pushing the long grass down, as if a large, invisible hand was petting the soft blades. The everlasting trees rustled with the wind's presence, some of their leaves detaching from home and traveling through the air at their own will, happy wherever they were going. The soft sound of a waterfall mixed in with the gentle breeze, the water sounding cold and refreshing.

"Would you guys mind if I looked around?" Alex asked, looking at his parents. They smiled, waving him off, allowing him to break free and happily explore. The village, though abandoned for probably a century, was in perfect shape. The little open restaurants were in perfect condition, their red paint seeming fresh and well-kept. There wasn't a cobweb anywhere, nor were there any pesky bugs. The stones he walked upon were even clean! No trash in sight! He smiled slightly. This was so peaceful. Nothing he could have back at home. This trip was amazing! He kind of wished his brother was here to see it all.

Once more, the breeze greeted the teen, this time stronger though, as it carried the slight sent of smoke. And soon, the sound of a flute could be heard playing. It was beautiful, though quiet. It grew louder only when he got closer. The sight before him was a bit surprising though when he reached the one playing it. A young girl sat upon a large stone, her back facing him as a beautiful temple looked at him. She was playing a flute made of bamboo, and the notes were coming out with no problem at all. The thing that surprised him the most though, was her appearance. Her arms were a pale white, as she she wore a black t-shirt with a skull with bat wings on the back, white writing above it, and aqua outlining it all (where had he seen that before?), light blue jeans, and what seemed to be black shoes. Her hair was a light aqua color, as white and blue fox ears were atop her head, accompanied by five fox tails attached to her tailbone, the same color as the ears. He shrugged, passing it off as some sort of fashion she enjoyed.

"Um... excuse me? Miss?" Alex called out, catching the girl's attention. She seemed to tense as she ceased her playing, the grip on her flute growing a bit tighter. She sniffed the air, slowly turning around. "Could you tell me where I am? Please?"

"Human...?" she spoke softly, almost like it was a question. Finally, she jumped up, whipping right around, her eyes ignited with a mixture of fury and concern.

"Jennifer?" The girl rushed forward, bringing her flute up and hitting Alex right across the face with it. He hissed, recoiling in pain and holding his now bruising cheek. He glared down at the teen before him, teeth bared. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Get out of here, now!" she hissed, hitting him once more, this time on the thigh. He flinched, squeaking and taking multiple steps back. "You shouldn't be here! They'll find you!"

"What are you talking about?" This time, Alex saw it coming and managed to catch the flute before it could hit his side. He kept it in a firm grip, drawing his face closer to hers. "Answer me! Why shouldn't I be here? Is it private property or something?"

Her eyes seemed to soften a bit, as though she finally realized she had hurt him and was sorry. But, she shook her head, launching her head forward and headbutting the poor teen. He quickly jumped back, holding his head in paint.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, JENNIFER!" he cried, trying his hardest to keep his balance. "I thought you liked me! Hell, why are you even alive?! Didn't you kill yourself?!"

"Go. Home," she told him, gently pushing him back. "It isn't safe. They don't like humans here. I'm sorry,"

"Oh, now you're sorry!" he hissed. Once more, her glare was back, and again she struck him with the flute. "Okay, okay! Forget I said anything!"

"Get out of here before dark. And please don't ever return," He looked at her one last time, inspecting her carefully. Her eyes were no longer the soft hazel he remembered. They were a reddish violet, sparkling bright. And the shirt she wore was her beloved Avenged Sevenfold shirt. He could easily see the silver dog tag she wore on a daily bases, and two rings she always wore were still around her fingers. He felt a stab of both betrayal and relief when he looked into her new eyes. She was nearly as he remembered, excluding the new additions.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked, finally snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, turning around and jogging away. The sky, once bright from the rays of sunlight, was now turning a purplish blue, signaling it was almost time for night.

"Mom! Dad!" Alex called out, finally making his way back into the heart of the village. He looked around, finding no one in sight. As the village started to grow darker, the lights in the shops started to turn on, making a chill crawl up his spine. Nope. He had to leave now. Maybe they were already back at the entrance?

"Welcome, my friends!" cheered voices as forms started to take shape in the shops, waving a hand or paw at passers, beckoning them to come. "How are you this gorgeous night? Feeling fine?"

He turned his heels, running back towards the entrance, nearly running into many souls as he passed. They all paid him no mind as they just continued to walk.

"Please be there," he whispered to himself, finding the pathway. The only thing different, was that it was now covered in a sea of freezing water. His exit was on the other side, lighted up all nicely, as if mocking him with its beauty. This sucked.

"Told ya to leave before night," sighed a voice next to him. Alex looked over, seeing the flute-wielding girl he had spoken to earlier... and received many bruises from.

"I was looking for my parents," he confessed, looking back into the darkening sea. "But, I couldn't. Now it looks like I'm stuck here..."

"Sorry for your luck, Alex," A jolt of surprise coursed through his veins.

"So, you do remember me?" he asked, a smile forming on his face. The girls nodded.

"Yep. How could I forget?" she chuckled, gently pushing his shoulder. "You threw pencils at me!"

"It was an accident," he replied, pushing her right back.

"You're a liar!" The two sat there, giggling like madmen. Suddenly though, Alex reached over, gently grasping her fox ear.

"Why do you have these, anyway?" he asked, starting to tug at it. "Is it really attached?"

"STOP!" She shoved the boy away, her hears lying back. "Yes, they're real!"

"All it took was that!" he shot back, tackling her. "You didn't have to shove me!"

"Oh, I like where this is going," she replied. The two giggled, before a ship off in the distance caught the girl's eye. She gently pushed the boy away this time, standing upright.

"What's that?" he asked, meeting her gaze as he admired the ship. "Travelers?"

"Yep," She sighed, leading him over to the dock. "Alright. I gotta talk to one of the workers on this thing. I'm gonna see if I can work out a deal with him. Stay here, and stay away from _everyone_. If they find out you're a human, especially with my scent, things will not end well, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," She smiled, turning to leave, before he stopped her. "Hey! Can I ask you a question?"

"...Sure. What is it?"

"Where have you been for the past seven months? I heard you killed yourself! Why didn't you tell me you were okay?"

"Some things are better left unsaid, schatz. I'll tell you when I feel like it."


	2. Counting Stars

**Tengoku No Namida**

**~Chapter 1: Counting Stars~  
**

Even though it was nightfall, the air was still warm as it wrapped itself around Alex. He stood against a stone wall, awaiting for his friend's return. Many past him, some even taking a second glance, but never spoke a word to him. That was, until an old hellhound decided to stop in front of him.

"Well, lookie here!" he chuckled, admiring the male in front of him, a smile on his old face. "You must be Cyanide's assistant! Am I right? Did that sweetheart take you under her wing? Hm... you don't look like a kitsune... you look like a-"

"Mr. Naoki!" Said hellhound spun around slowly, smiling at the approaching female. "How are you doing, sir?"

"Ah, I am fine, thank you, dear!" he replied, bowing at her. "Now, Cyanide, is this your assistant? He has your scent after all!"

"Uh..." She looked up at Alex, studying him for a second. Was that the lie she was going to use?"

"He also smells like a human!"

"He's going to be a new worker at the hot springs!" _'I have failed!'_ Jennifer looked directly into Mr. Naoki's glowing red eyes, holding her breath. "I'm taking him to get his papers filled out, then Shamrock is going to be showing him the ropes!"

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Naoki turned towards Alex, his smile everlasting. "What's your name, son? Something deadly, like your eyes?"

"Deadly? What do you mean deadly?" Jennifer asked. The hellhound pointed his cane at Alex, who leaned back so he wasn't hit by said object.

"Look into his eyes! The look of death!" he replied.

"Mr. Naoki, he's harmless," she giggled, gently pushing the old beast back towards the path. "He wouldn't hurt a fly! And really, he has... amnesia, so we're gonna see if he can remember his name later on! How about you just continue to the hot springs, and I'll be there when I'm done to play?"

"Oh, you're playing tonight?! Oh, happy days, happy days!" he cheered, happily waving goodbye to the two and walking with the large line of spirits and animals. The two sighed in relief, before Alex looked at the girl.

"So... I have amnesia, and I'm working in the hot springs?" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

"I couldn't have him knowing you were a human!" she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It was the best I had! If I use the same lie for Namida, she should give you a name."

"Why couldn't I use my real name?"

"Because Alex is a human name! No one here has a human name! That's why he called me 'Cyanide'!"

"Alright. Make sense, I guess."

"It better, 'cause that was the easiest way for me to explain it. Now, come on. Let's go meet Namida!"

"Who's that?"

"She's a really nice lady, who's going to give you a job."

Jennifer grabbed Alex's hand, dragging him throughout the village, making sure to stay clear of anyone. Along the way, she told him about Mr. Naoki, Shamrock, and Namida. Mr. Naoki was an old hellhound, who fought in many battles for Kamiki Village, where they currently were. He was about seventy-two, but he had a heart of gold. Apparently, while he was away for battle, his wife was killed while giving birth to his son, who also didn't make it. No one really saw his wife, but he always described her as the most beautiful thing in the world.

Shamrock was a clover cat, who seemed to enjoy gold and tricking people, though he was helpful and nice. He was what was at the end of the rainbow, sitting there a pot filled to the brim with golden coins. He made a promise, that whoever wasted their time going to the end of a rainbow, would be granted ten gold coins, and one wish. He was actually the first one Jennifer met when she first found out about Kamiki Village. He was the one who showed her around, and was her first friend.

Now, Namida was a nice old lady. Living at about ninety-three, this old lady was still going strong and looking very well for her age. She was the one who granted the jobs, ran the hot springs and the inn nearby, and provided for anyone who had nothing. She was the queen, to put it simply, but she was kindest queen one could meet. She had gifted Jennifer her flute, a home, and food when they first met. She also gave Shamrock a home of his own, and at least a million golden coins for his liking, as she also supplied food. For Mr. Naoki, she offered beautiful flowers and sweet sake, along with his favorite snacks and the comfiest bedding for his sleep, finding it would be nice to have after having lost his soon-to-be family. The bedding was supposed to be so nice, that all worries and thoughts would be drifted away.

"Aye! We're here!" Jennifer finally spoke, smiling brightly at the castle before them.

"Huh. That was pretty quick," Alex followed the girl inside, admiring the beautifully decorated halls. With a happy knock, large ruby doors slowly opened, revealing a room with gold and emerald walls, a lit fireplace, and beautiful jewelry hanging here and there.

"Come in, my children!" called a sweet voice. Jennifer happily pulled Alex inside, smiling at the elderly woman sitting behind a black and gold desk.

"Hello, Miss Namida! How are you?" Jennifer greeted, making said lady look up, a large smile appearing on her face.

"Ah, Cyanide! Hello, my dear!" she giggled, her beautiful blue eyes looking at the two. She was a beautiful white feline with a design on her, red hair so long and lovely, glowing brightly as little stars fell from it. Her eyes sparkled, just like Jennifer's. Her tail was unnaturally long and fluffy, followed by the same stars falling freely. There was no way she was ninety-three! "And who is this? A new friend?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jennifer glanced at Alex, twiddling her thumbs. "He has amnesia, and doesn't remember much. Not even his own name. Would it be okay if he works at the hot springs? He has no where else to go."

"Of course!" Namida stood up, standing at only four feet tall. She walks over to Alex, gently poking him and tugging at his clothes. "He... seems to be a human... smells like one, too. Cyanide. Don't lie to me. Is he human?"

"...Yes, ma'am," she sighed, putting her head down. "I found him at the steps by the Sea of Light. He didn't know where he was, so I told him I would bring him here to get a job."

"A friend from the past?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem familiar to me, ma'am. But, he has a good vibe radiating from him!"

"Hm... how about it, sweetheart? Do you know this kitsune?"

"No, ma'am," Namida smiled, reaching up to pat his chest. She nodded her head, before patting Jennifer's head.

"Very well, then! Since you lack a name, I shall gift you one!" She stared into Alex's eyes, her fur puffing out slightly. "Hm... Akuma! Akuma shall be your new name!"

"Akuma?" Alex looked down at Jennifer, who shrugged. Namida nodded, skipping back over to her desk, her fur flat once more. She happily sat back down, the smile returning.

"Welcome to Kamiki Village, Akuma! I hope you enjoy it here!" she spoke, and with a flick of her paw, a star slammed into the male, knocking him back. "To stay in Kamiki Village, you must be one of us! If not, you'll slowly grow insane and soon die! So, hear my advice! To keep your new form you must: work hard, be loyal to both Cyanide and myself, never steal, never harm a customer, and to, of course, have fun!"

Alex slowly sat up, groaning in pain. Jennifer helped him up, thanking Namida and leaving. On their way out, Alex took a look in the mirror hanging happily in the hall. Black and red fox ears were now atop his head, as his new eye color was light blue, glowing brightly. He looked back at Jennifer, who was pawing at his newfound tail. It was fluffy and black, tipped a beautiful shade of red.

"Nice!" she giggled, still playing with his tail. "You're a wolf, dude!"

"Why?" he asked, both finally used to his new looks and continuing their way out.

"Well, you're not fully human anymore," she started, a smile growing on her face. "So, you won't go insane! Namida does that. She did it to me when I got here. Said it was for the best. You heard her!"

He sighed, nodding his head. The girl continued to smile, once more grabbing his hand and dragging him on their journey. They walked for about ten minutes, before finally arriving at the hot springs, a light mint green cat standing outside, a red bow-tie attached to his fur. He noticed the two approaching beings, and waved them over.

"Hey, Cyanide! This the guy you found?" he asked, looking over at Alex. Said female nodded.

"Yep! This is Akuma! You're gonna show him around, right?" she asked. Shamrock gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course! I said I would! By the way, my name's Shamrock, friend! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," The two shook hands, both smiling. Jennifer clapped her hands together, nodding her head.

"Awesome! Now, I gotta go play for Mr. Naoki," she spoke, bringing one of her tails forward and digging her flute out. "I promised him music, and I'm gonna give it to him!"

"Woo! It won't be silent tonight!" cheered Shamrock. The girl nodded, said her goodbyes to her friends, and vanished into the hot springs. Shamrock just smiled at Alex, his green eyes glowing with happiness. "Alrighty then! Let's show you around, then get you a bed! C'mon!"

Shamrock happily bounded away, Alex close behind. He smiled as they ran through the night, making their way around the whole perimeter. Really, despite his parents being missing, Alex was completely fine here. Everyone was nice, and he found out his old friend wasn't dead! But would he ever see his parents and home again?


End file.
